


His Heart for Your Head

by RandomFandomDamndom



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Degrading kink, Fluff, I dont know what else to tag they have sex after plot, M/M, Smut, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom
Summary: Prince Techno always sees a boy looking up to him from outside his window.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077971
Comments: 11
Kudos: 290





	His Heart for Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil bit of blood. Other than that, that's it man. Please enjoy!

**There he is again.**

Prince Techno is sitting at his beside window as usual. Watching the merchant and soldiers walk below him in the market. However, he is waiting for a certain someone.

It all started a year ago when Techno was reading a book as he sat on his windowsill. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him before turning to look out the window. There below him stood a man who was staring right back at him. He had blond hair and was taller than most the other merchants. He wore green, a color that signifies him as a low class commoner. Techno believed the man was just in awe from seeing the Prince, and he would never see his face again. However, the next day while reading, the boy was back. Then the next and from then on everyday the boy would stand in the middle of the market staring up at Techno.

Techno soon notices the small details, at least what he could see from up in the tower. He was able to decipher that the boy's eyes are a bright green and he noticed that his body is slim but at the same time very strong. Sometimes the boy brings food or items. He's even seen the boys eat golden apples which surprised the Prince. No low class should have enough money to buy golden apples. Especially not if he just eats them so commonly and out of danger. He's seen the boy bring diamond swords and axes at his hilt.

Some of the most surprising experiences are when the boy tries to communicate with him. Sending hand gestures and using items to show what he's saying. Techno knows sign language so he would sign back to the boy before having to use items and gestures because the boy never understood. Until one day, the boy finally used a small amount of sign language. Techno will never forget what he first said to him.

' You are very beautiful,' He signed. Techno felt his heart stop in that moment as he signed back a small thank you. After that the boy began learning more and more sign language before they would have full conversations. Many people would look at the boy before turning to look at Techno. They would either have a look of fear or interest before leaving them alone. The second conversation Techno remembers almost as if it just happened.

' Do you like being a prince,' The boy asked. Techno had to sit and think for a moment. He never thought about it before. He loves his family and of course he gains riches and fame, but sometimes it feels lonely. Roaming the hallways for hours, the only interaction being between his family and snobby rich folk. He also rarely had any freedom to leave the castle.

_ " You are worth so much out there Techno. If you leave this castle and get kidnapped I don't know what I'd do." _

He remembers what Phil told him all those years ago and even now, even though he is the strongest warrior in the kingdom, the same rules apply. So he looks down to the man and shakes his head. The boy frowns.

' Why not?'

' Freedom,' is all that he signs back.

' Run away with me.'

Techno thought about it. Every day and night after he thought about it. It became a waking dream as he began to fall more in love with this unknown man. But here he is, once again sat at his windowsill. They have a normal conversation. The boy asks him about how his day has gone and Techno asks the same back. The boy starts to sign something before his eyes widen and he points at Techno. Techno gives him a confused glance before two hands grasp at his shoulders. He jumps in his spot before turning to see his older brother, Wilbur.

" I see someone's been busy," Wilbur says, head tilting towards the boy. Techno's face flushes a light red before turning away from him and huffing out a grunt.

" I don't know what you're talking about," Techno defends. Wilbur looks down to the boy on the ground once again before waving at him.

" Stop," Techno yells, embarrassed of his brother's vibrant personality. Wilbur only chuckles before leaning back and sitting on Techno's bed.

" You know you can tell me anything," Wilbur says softly. Techno only shakes his head before looking back to the boy. His face falls when he notices that the boy has already left. He turns back to Wilbur and sighs.

" I'm 21. I don't need to talk about love advice."

" So you love him," Wilbur shouts with glee.

" I never said that," Techno hurriedly denies. But Wilbur is already bouncing around Techno's room with a bright smile on his face.

" You love the merchant! You love the merchant," He cheers before stopping in his tracks and turning to look at Techno," So when are you going to tell dad?"

" Never," Techno shouts, anger finally starting to rise at Wilbur's annoying accusations.

" I do not love some stupid merchant!"

" Then who is he," Wilbur panders in a more strict tone.

" I don't know! I just started talking to him today," Techno lies.

" That's bullshit and we both know it."

" Wilbur please stop," Techno finally shouts. Their angry shouts alert the guards as they hear clanking running towards his room. The door opens and a guard stands before them with a worried look.

" Prince Wilbur, is everything alright," The guard asks as he looks around the room for any sign of fighting. Wilbur shakes his head.

" Yes. Everything is fine. Techno is just acting very childish. Will you please close the door?" The guard only nods before fulfilling his orders. Wilbur turns back to Techno before walking towards his brother. Before Techno realizes what's happening, Wilbur wraps his arms around Techno.

" I'm not letting go until you tell me about him," Wilbur taunts. Techno only groans in annoyance before finally nodding his head against Wilbur's shoulder. Techno waits but Wilbur doesn't let go.

" Well. Let's hear about him."

" Damn it."

So Techno tells Wilbur about the first time he saw the boy. He tells him about how they talk in sign language and that he learned it just for him. He also tells Wilbur about some of their conversation, excluding the one about running away of course. Wilbur listens to his brother and can't help the smile that spreads across his face.

" You really are in love," Wilbur teases. Techno finally pushes Wilbur off of him and the brunette just laughs as he falls back against his bed. They talk a little more about him. Wilbur asking questions and Techno answering them. When it's finally time for dinner they make their way towards the dining hall. Phil is already sitting there waiting for them while their younger brother is nowhere to be seen. Wilbur and Techno brush it off with he's either hanging out with Tubbo or he's still sleeping in bed. Techno and Wilbur sit across from each other at the table and make small talk with Phil. The food soon arrives and they eat in silence like usual.

" So sorry I was late," A loud voice booms throughout the hall. They turn to look at their youngest brother barge through the doors and take a seat at his table. Techno drowns out his brother's voice as he rattles on about the fun adventure he had with Tubbo. He can feel envy rise through him as Tommy talks about his merchant friend. Why is it that Tommy can leave the castle but he can't. Techno at least knows how to defend himself while his little brother would start crying the moment someone tries to attack him.

" Techno are you going to eat," Phil asks as he notices the lack of movement from his middle son. Techno only shakes his head before pushing his chair back and standing up.

" I know what you want, but I just can't let you," Phil sighs. Techno is about to walk away but the comment has him turning to his father with rage in his eyes.

" Then why can Tommy leave? Is it because he's so annoying that no one wants to deal with him or is it that he's so useless that no one can use him as leverage," Techno screams out. The hall is silent before footsteps are running out of the hall and a loud slam of doors echoes. Techno turns to look at Tommy's empty seat, the boy long gone.

" It's because I've hid him from the kingdom," Phil says, his voice laced with disappointment," I didn't know how valuable our family was until someone tried to take Wilbur when you were just a child. So I protected Tommy from the public view so he could have a normal life. I want you to be free and I know you can protect yourself, but there are so many bounties held over our heads. The best we can do is stay safe in the castle."

Techno can feel his stomach drop and he slams his fist on the table. Wilbur jumps back and looks up at Techno as he storms out of the room. Phil sighs and places his head in his hands while Wilbur stands up to comfort him.

" Am I a bad father?"

" No."

\----------

Techno wakes up the next morning feeling horrible. His head hurts and he knows he had a nightmare, he just can't remember it. He decides not to eat breakfast and sits at his windowsill with another book he's read a million times before. Though the longer he sits, the longer he realizes that the boy has yet to show up. More and more time passes and when the sun is already showing its evening, Techno starts to grow worried. Did he miss him walking by? Did he decide not to show up? Is he running late? Is he hurt? His mind keeps racing and he's already feeling sick. He needs to do something to get his mind off of it.

So he leaves his room and makes his way to his favorite place other than his own room, the training field that is in the castles courtyard. As he walks across the grass of the courtyard he can see a tuft of blond hair behind a bush. Heavy breaths sound from behind it along with the sound of a sword hitting wood. Techno wonders if he should just leave. He is too afraid of his own self to talk to Tommy. Afraid he will hurt the boy more than he already has.

But his body betrays him as he walks around the bush to see Tommy holding a diamond sword, attacking the wooden dummy before him. Tommy swings his sword but the sword ends up bouncing off the wood and causing the boy the fall back. Tommy lets out a frustrated yell before throwing the sword away from him and throwing his head into his hands. Soft sobs begin to ring out throughout the yard and Techno can feel his heart drop. Tommy is doing this because of what Techno said. Because he called him useless. Techno wants to walk away, to not have to see his brother in so much pain. But he did this. He's caused his brother to feel this way.

Tommy's sniffles one last time before wiping away his tears and snot with his arm. He stands up and turns around only to come face to face with Techno.

" What the fuck," Tommy yells out," Get away from me!"

Tommy rushes past him, but Techno grabs onto his arm quickly. Tommy turns to look at his brother and Techno's mind blank on what to say. How is he supposed to apologise for what he said?

" I'm sorry," Techno says, his voice showing no emotion. Tommy only shakes his head and pulls his hand from Techno's grip.

" Fuck you," Tommy snaps before walking out of the courtyard. Techno stands still for a moment before he screams out and turns to punch the wooden dummy Tommy was just attacking before.

" Why do I always fuck things up," He screams before hitting the dummy again. The battered and split wood tears into his knuckles, but he doesn't care about the pain at this point. He continues to hit it until his knuckles are oozing blood and the brown wood is painted with crimson. He doesn't know why he's so fucked up. It's as if he doesn't have any love or sympathy for anyone, but he does. He loves his brothers and father's more than anyone will know. He will do anything to make sure they are protected and safe. So why does he always manage to be the one that ends up hurting them. He can hear them again. Chanting and yelling in his mind that he's in the right. That his family is useless and he doesn't need them.

" I just want to disappear," Techno cries out. And just like that the sound of glass breaking rings from behind him. His body instantly seizes up and suddenly he feels like jelly as he drops to the ground. His eyes droop and he can see two figures standing above him before he's picked up into somebody's arms. After that his head starts to spin and it all goes dark.

\----------

When Techno wakes up he instantly pays attention to his surroundings. He's laying down on his side in what feels like a carriage from the shakey bumps and the clacking of hooves from outside. He also feels his hands are restricted behind his back and his feet are also tied together. He opens his mouth as he feels something almost bandana like stopping him from speaking. When he finally opens his eyes he's presented with a person sitting in front of him. They wore a heavy green coat and hood to cover his head. His face is hidden by a white mask with a black smile drawn on it. When Techno moves the masked person looks down at him.

" I see you're awake," A male voice speaks. Techno glares the man down but all he gets in return is a soft chuckle. If Techno didn't know any better he'd say the voice sounds sad.

" We're almost to a resting point. You'll be watered and fed there." Techno continues to glare at the man as he muffles out a few words that are blocked by the gag. Though they're not coherent enough for the man to understand, he does give Techno a few of the answers he is wanting.

" If you're wondering, yes, you are being kidnapped. You are to be sold to high bidders who want you and your family bed," The man stops before letting out a sigh. " There is nothing I can do to help you."

At that Techno realizes that it isn't just his imagination. The man feels sorry for him. The man doesn't actually want to be doing this. So why is he here then? Techno decides to ignore his thoughts for once as he plans his escape. The ropes bound to his wrist are easy to untie and the ones around his ankles are too loose. All he needs to do is slip his feet out and untie the rope and he can leave. So he slowly adjusts his feet before slowly slipping one foot out of his shoe and then sliding it through the rope. Next he pulls his hands back and grips at the rope before slowly unknotting it until it slips off his wrists. If the man notices, he doesn't say anything about it. So Techno waits just a little longer before one particular hard bounce of the carriage puts him into action.

Techno sits up and opens the door of the carriage before jumping out and tumbling to the ground. The man is not far off behind him as he sees the bright green in the moonlight just a few feet away from him. Techno leaps into a sprint as he follows the tracks of where the carriage was leading from. Harsh footsteps echo behind him. He keeps his step, looking around for any sign of civilization that he can run to, but all he sees is a mass line of trees. He doesn't notice the large rock in front of him before it's too late. He stumbles to the ground and rolls into a tree. The man is on him in seconds pinning him to the ground of the forest letting out heavy breaths. The man reaches behind him probably for another potion, but Techno wants to know what the man looks like in case he does manage to escape. So he reaches his hand up quickly and pulls off the smiling mask on the man.

Those green eyes pierce through his and his heart leaps out of his chest.

" Y-you." The boy nods his head and Techno doesn't know if his heart is breaking or if he's dying. Maybe it's both. Before he can get another word out the man slashes a potion on Techno before he is once again passing out from the weakness that spreads across his body.

When he wakes up again his hands and legs are once again bound. However, this time the rope around his wrists is also tied to something behind him and he can barely move his ankles from the tightness of the rope. He looks around the room he's in and he's laying sideways on a bed. The rest of the room is empty except for the table besides the bed carrying a glass of water. The door slowly opens and the blond haired boy comes in with a plate of food on it. Techno's face falters again and his heart feels like it's breaking in two.

" Why," He asks as soon as he realizes there is no gag. The boy keeps a straight face as he ignores him before placing the plate down on the table. He then reaches over for Techno which he hurriedly pulls away from.

" Stop it! I'm setting you up so you can eat," He reprimands and he finally grips onto Techno's arm and forces him to sit up against the headboard. He holds up the water as if asking if Techno wants any which he quickly nods. The boy puts the glass to Techno's lips and tips it slowly while Techno drinks the water. After putting the glass back down, Techno tries again.

" You don't want this do you? I can hear it in your voice, I know you don't want to do this. Please we have a connection-"

" Shut up! We have no connection! I was only there to examine you and learn about you," the boy shouts. However, Techno knows it's a lie. The way the boy's pupils shrink and his unsteady breathing. Techno opens his mouth to speak again but is stopped when a spoon of baked potato gets shoved into his mouth. He groans but eats the food seeing as his stomach is growing noisy. He allows a few more bites before keeping his mouth shut. The boy rolls his eyes before setting the spoon back down and standing there.

" I just thought," Techno pauses and he sighs as he looks down at his lap.

" You thought wrong," His voice wavers. Techno can still hear the blatant lie and he doesn't know why this guy still continues.

" You're a bad liar."

" You're no better."

" What do you mean," Techno questions. He hasn't even said anything that he could lie about this entire trip.

" You want to run away. I can see it in your face. Bet you've never left the castle, have you?" Techno shakes his head and the boy nods.

" Why are you doing this," Techno asks again and the boy looks into Techno's red eyes. Techno's heart melts as he's finally looking into his sparking green eyes up close.

" I love you," The boy suddenly says. If Techno was standing he'd be on the ground by now from losing balance.

" I fall in love with you more and more everyday. I don't want to do this, but," The boy cuts himself off as he looks away from Techno.

" They saw me signing to you. T-they said if I didn't help kidnap you t-they'd kill me and my f-family. They also said they'd kill y-you and I can't l-lose you, especially when I-I've never even gotten to l-love you!" By the end of the speech the boy is stumbling over his words and tears prick at the sides of his eyes.

It all makes sense now.

" I love you too." It sounds gross coming from his voice. He doesn't even know if he's said those words to another human being. But he cannot be more happy that they're going to him. It seems almost strange as this is the first time they've ever had a speaking conversation. How they almost know nothing about the other, but are madly in love at the same. If only the situation was different.

" My name is Dream. And of course I know yours, Prince Techno," Dream says and Techno smiles at the name.

_ Dream. _

" I'm no prince. Sometimes I wish I wasn't," Techno woes and adjusts his positioning to ease up on his back. Dream gives him a frown.

" Why not?"

" Sometimes I think it's my family that makes me hate it. Sometimes it's the fact that I can't be free unless I want to run into the same situation I'm in now." Techno sighs. It makes him wonder what they're doing right now. Phil is probably ordering every guard and soldier to find him. Wilbur is probably angry and figuring out who could be the ones doing this. He'll be looking for clues as if he is a detective and will probably do better than any detective if he's being honest. And Tommy. Techno can feel guilt build up in him as he questions what Tommy could be doing right now. The poor boy is probably blaming himself for Techno's disappearance because he left just before he was gone. Because he probably wanted Techno gone in that moment only for him to realize it was just the anger speaking.

It makes Techno question how he treats his family. He does love them, it's just hard to deal with the same few people every single day when he just wants to be free. He will do anything for them, but he also just wants to be free.

" You love your family a lot," Dream chuckles and Techno gives him a confused thought as though he's read his mind," Actually you're obsessed with them." Dream starts laughing and Techno once again gives him a very confused look.

" I don't think you realize how often you talk about them. You always talk about how you look up to Phil and how you are always hoping he's proud of you for every little thing. You tell me about how Wilbur is the best older brother you can have. You once told me about how you sometimes just sit and listen to him speak and play music because he is just so calming. And Tommy. I don't think I was supposed to know about him since I never knew there was a third prince, but you care for him so much. You've told me about how you hope he's happy and how you will kill anyone who hurts him," Dream finally takes a breath and Techno for the first time in forever, feels tears fall down his cheeks.

" You love them so much."

Soldiers barge into the room. Techno's eyes widen as some rush to Dream, gripping his arms and shoulders and pulling them with him.

" Wait! Let him go," Techno shouts out as soldiers come to his side. He feels the ropes around his limbs come undone and he instantly lurches for Dream. He's grabbed by the soldiers and they hold him back as Dream is rushed out of the room.

" He did nothing wrong! Let him go!"

" Prince Techno, please. You are probably in a delusional state from drugs right now. Please just rest until we get you home," A soldier tells him. Techno continues to struggle as they escort him out of the building they were in. He can see Dream being dragged out towards a carriage along with the others who forced him to be there at all.

" Dream!"

Techno manages to break loose from the soldiers grasp and run after Dream. It doesn't last long as soldiers tackle him to the ground and keep a strong hold on him.

" I am the prince! Let go of me!" None of them budge. He can feel more tears rush from his eyes and he hates it. He doesn't want anyone to see him like this. To see him so weak.

" We are taking precautions in case you are intoxicated and not thinking correctly, Prince Techno. This is to keep you safe," a soldier says as they finally drag him again to the chariot as Dream is finally shoved into a carriage.

" I'm not intoxicated! Let me go," He shouts. They finally force him into the chariot and across from him is Phil and Wilbur. He sends them pleading eyes.

" Please let him go! He did nothing wrong," Techno shouts. Phil sighs while Wilbur gives Techno a worried look. Phil pulls out a potion from his pocket and moves towards Techno.

" Techno, you have to drink this. The drink will take away any effects of poison or weakness, but it will make you fall asleep. We can talk about this all when you wake, but for now please just do this for us." Techno opens his mouth to protest but instantly closes it as he realizes there is no use. They will not take him seriously until they know he is fine. So he decides on the drink. It will be better to sleep the ride home and let the potion actually take off the effects of weakness. So he takes the potion and sleeps.

\----------

When Techno wakes up his silken sheets lay around him and he feels the presence of someone besides him. He looks over to the side of his bed and sees a tuft of blond hair. Soft sniffles and hiccups echo past his lips.

" Tommy?" The blond jumps and wipes his eyes before turning around.

" I-I didn't know y-you were awake. I-I'll go," He stutters quickly before standing up. Techno quickly grabs his wrist and sits in before pulling his brother into a hug.

" You are the strongest and most important person to me alongside Phil and Wilbur. You are not useless and you are not annoying. I love you so much and I will make sure no one hurts you like I stupidly did," Techno states as he holds Tommy close to him. The boy only shakes his head as he hugs Techno back and begins to cry. When Tommy pulls away he has a bright smile on his face.

The doors to Techno's bedroom slams open and a rushed Wilbur struts in. Techno gives the boy a worried look and he returns one back.

" Phil is doing a public execution of the men who took you. He said it will show people not to mess with us. I told him to save yours, but he won't believe me," Wilbur rushes. Techno's eyes widen and he instantly jumps out of bed. He is still wearing the same clothes from the night before, but he doesn't care.

" When is this happening, " he asks as he storms out of his room with Wilbur and Tommy following him.

" It just started."

Techno goes into a sprint. They've done public executions before to show the kingdom that their power is not to be messed with. Phil is a kind ruler, but if you mess with the bull you get the horns. So Techno races through the castle towards the execution podium that stands just in the city square. He sees two guards in front of the doors and they instantly put their swords up to block the three princes. The glare Techno gives them makes them falter and the moment Techno gets his hand on a sword, the two men are down. He barges out the doors to find his father standing tall and looking down at the crowd.

A loud chop can be heard and Techno looks down the stairs to see the executioner with a bloody axe, another decapitated body being pushed to the side. Then the sight of green and blond enters his vision as Dream's neck lays across the slab of wood. Techno doesn't even think as he jumps down the stairs. The executioner raises his axe and brings it down.

A loud clash rings through the city. The netherite axe pushes against Techno's diamond sword. He can feel the edges dig into his palm as he holds it up, but he keeps his stance and pushes the executioner away from Dream. Once he notices that the person who stopped him is the prince he stands down.

" Techno what is the meaning of this," Phil shouts down at him. Techno only ignores him as he throws the sword and looks over to Dream. The boy is looking up at Techno, his eyes filled with fear and all he can do is reach down and hug him.

" I'm so glad I got here in time," Techno whispers. He pulls Dream up from where his head was laying, blood of others spread across his face. Techno doesn't care as his bloody hand caresses the boys cheek before pulling him in for a kiss. Gasps spread across the crowd, but Techno can not care less as he pulls away with a smile. Dream is smiling back with a rose blush across his cheeks.

Techno finally looks up to his father who has a smile on his face. He may not know why this boy is so important to Techno, but he can't tell when his son is in love. He's pissed beyond comparison for not knowing about this boy, but for now he's happy to see his son smile.

Techno helps Dream stand up and they look at the crowd and a few claps ring out before the crowd applauds. Techno almost found it gross how he just kissed his bloodied lover at a public execution, but for now that doesn't matter. They finally start to make their way inside and once the doors are closed Phil turns to Techno and Dream.

" So," Phil starts," Why the hell was I not told about this boy! Shouldn't I be allowed to know who my boy loves," He ends with a playful pout.

" Because I'm not allowed to love him, remember," Techno groans out and Phil only gives him a laugh.

" Well, I was thinking that I've kept you boys here for too long. You boys deserve to be free and Tommy will not be hidden from the kingdom any longer," Phil says. Techno's eyes widen and as he looks to his brothers they also have looks of surprise.

" You mean that," Tommy asks. Phil gives them a nod and they can't help but cheer. Techno turns to look at Dream before a frown comes to his face. The boy holds a look of sorrow and soon enough all of them turn their attention to him.

" Is everything alright," Techno asks. Dream lets out a sigh and looks up to Techno and his family.

" I just- It doesn't feel right. I'm no royal, I'm nothing special," Dream blabbers on and Phil is the one to stop him.

" So what? My boy loves you and who am I to tell him who he can and can't love. If you have any family issues I can pay for them to live high class," Phil says with a smile. Dream instantly booms with excitement as he looks to Phil with a grateful smile.

" You mean it?"

When Phil nods, Dream races over and hugs him. Phil just laughs as he hugs the boy back. Techno grabs the back of Dream's shirt to pull him away and laughs when he sees specks of blood on Phil's blue coat. Dream blushes in embarrassment but Phil quickly brushes it off. It's not like he doesn't have thousands of other coats waiting for him. Once they talk out the details and Techno explains his entire story of how he and Dream met, they finally make their way back to Techno's chambers.

" We're both getting a shower," Techno says once they enter his room. Dream nudges Techno's shoulder before giving him a wink.

" What are we doing in the shower?" Techno instantly pulls his dress coat off of him and throws it to the ground, his chest bare and on view for Dream to see. The other blushes as he begins to take his pants off and also places them on the ground. He walks past Dream as he makes his way to his showers before giving Dream a smirk.

" Cleaning."

Dream is quick to tear off his clothes and race after Techno into the showers. His eyes widen once he enters. The room is massive and the showers are absolutely beautiful. Marble encases the room and the showers are blocked off by glass with marble benches to sit on. The water falls from the ceiling. He barely even registers that there is a hot tub until he sees bubbles rise in a pool of water besides the showers.

" All we have in the low class are buckets," Dream says. Techno almost feels bad as he realizes what exactly he meant, but Techno decides to ignore it as he finally pulls off his boxers. Dream tries his best to tell his dick to lay off and not grow hard because this is the first time seeing the love of his life naked. But it seems that Techno's already caught on to what Dream's cock is insinuating.

" You can fuck me after we get a shower." Dream instantly perks up and anticipation rises as he thinks about Techno's promise. So he takes his own boxers off and joins his lover in the shower. Techno hands him a bar of soap and Dream washes the blood and grime off of his body before he feels the most clean he's ever been. He places the soap down and looks around until he finds a bowl of shampoo which he scoops up and comes behind Techno before threading his fingers through his long hair. The pinkette moans from the soft brush of the boy's fingers against his head and brushes through his hair. Dream hums and finally finishes cleaning his hair and washing the bubbles off in the water.

Techno turns around and Dream's heart fills with love from the soft features of Techno's face. His beautiful red eyes, his small nose, the little tusks that protrude from his soft red lips, and the permanent pink that dusts his cheeks. Techno is thinking the same for him. His emerald green eyes, the freckles that scatter across his nose and cheeks, his pink lips, and his gorgeous dimples.

Dream leans forward and places his lips against Techno's. It's barely even a kiss until he feels Techno's tongue slide across his bottom lip. Dream opens his mouth to the man and a soft moan escapes his lips as Techno pushes his tongue into his mouth. Dream adds his tongue and runs it against Techno's. Techno starts walking them back and Dream allows him to lead them. He feels himself walk back and suddenly his foot drops and he breaks the kiss to protect them from the ground onto to fall into bubbling water. Once they surface Techno giggles. Dream realizes that they fell into the hot tub and he sits himself on a ledge of the large tub before Techno makes his way over and sits on his lap. Their dicks rub against each other and both men let out a moan.

" You're such a jerk," Dream says before Techno thrusts his hips against Dream's. They both moan out and Dream doesn't even remember the last time he's been with someone like this. Techno only recalls his own hands and fingers, but he isn't going to tell Dream that. Techno continues to rub their cocks together as Dream runs his hands along Techno's waits and abs. One of his hands trails down to Techno's ass and gives it a firm squeeze before he trails it between his cheeks. Techno gasps when a finger rubs over his hole, barely protruding inside before rubbing over it again. Dream continues this motion until Techno's thrusts falter. Dream can tell he's about to cum so he quickly grabs his waist and pulls him off before he does.

" Dream!" Dream only shakes his his with a disapproving look before standing up and leaving Techno in the hot tub. Techno pouts before Dream throws him a towel and gives him a smirk.

" Dry off and lay on the bed." That's enough for Techno to jump out of the hot tub, almost slipping and falling. He quickly dries off his body, while Dream slowly takes his time. Techno only groans as he continuously wraps the towel around his hair to dry it off. When he's finally dry he races past a wheezing Dream to lay on his bed. Dream is not far after him as he climbs over top of Techno.

" Olive oils in the drawer," Techno says and Dream rolls his eyes before opening his bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of the yellowish liquid.

" Have you ever fingered yourself," Dream asks as he pours some on his fingers.

" All the time," Techno replies, biting his lip in anticipation as Dream runs the liquid between his fingers. Techno gives him a nod and Dream softly pushes his middle finger in. Techno almost jolts and a loud moan escapes his lips.

" I thought you said you've done this before?"

" Feels different when you do it," Techno gasps out when he pulls the finger out and pushes it back in. Dream does this for a little bit, just watching in interest as Techno's hole tightens every time he tries to pull it out.

" Wow your hole just tries to suck me back in, kinda slutty if you ask me," Dream teases. However, something stirs in Techno when he hears those words. He whines out and Dream adds another finger.

" Call me that," Techno pleads. Dream can't believe Techno is already so worked up over just two fingers, but he gives the boy below him a smirk as he curls his fingers inside Techno.

" What, that you're being such a slut for me? That your hole is sucking me in so sweetly?" Techno cries out and Dream can't help but be amazed at the prince's degrading kink. He finally adds a third finger and searches for Techno's prostate. The boy screams out and Dream just hopes that the guards don't come barging in from how loud he's being.

" D-Dream, what is that," Techno asks with a moan. Dream can't help his wheezing laugh as he rubs his fingers along Techno's prostate, the prince squeezing his legs around Dream's body and letting out whiny moans.

" That's your prostate, my prince. Feels good doesn't it," Dream whispers seductively. Techno nods and Dream continues to abuse it some more before stretching Techno out and removing his fingers. Dream pours a good amount of oil over his cock and spreads it around before giving Techno a soft look. Techno leans up and beckons Dream into a soft kiss. Dream breaks the kiss and lines up.

" Are you sure you want this?"

" Please Dream. It's all I've ever wanted," Techno says softly. Dream nods before slowly pushing in. Techno grunts out in discomfort and Dream is about to stop before Techno grabs his wrist.

" I'm fine, keep going." Dream sighs buy nods and pushes even further. When Dream is all the way in, Techno's groans turn into soft moans. Dream reaches a hand down to wrap around Techno's cock. He jerks him lightly and the prince let's out a loud moan. He waits for Techno to give him the go ahead while he continues to slowly rub his cock.

" Dream, please move," Techno finally whines out and Dream can't help how the sound goes straight to his cock. So he pulls out slowly and pushes back in. As he starts his slow thrusts he removes his hand from his cock and instead trails them up his abs and chest.

" You're so beautiful, you know that," Dream says as a hand trails up to caress his face. Techno moans and smiles at Dream.

" You are so handsome, you know that," Techno mimics. Dream only chuckles before quickening his thrusts. He trails his hand down from Techno's cheek to his jaw and finally wraps his fingers lightly around Techno's throat. He wonders, what if he just...

Techno cries out the second Dream applies pressure to his throat. At first, he recoils his hand in fear that he hurt the prince, but Techno whines the moment his hands leave.

" More! I want more!" So Dream gives him more. He wraps his fingers around his neck and applies more pressure than he did before. He speeds his thrusts and switches his angle to try and hit his prostate.

" You're such a bratty prince, always wanting more and more," Dream teases as he roughens his thrusts," So I'll give you more. You just have to be good for me slut. Can you do that?"

Dream is quiet as he waits for an answer. Techno nods his head as louder moans escape his lips. However, Dream isn't looking for just nods. So he squeezes his hand even tighter around Techno's throat. The prince chokes out and tears prick the corners of his eyes.

" I said, can you do that," He sternly repeats himself.

" Y-yes!"

Dream gives him a smirk as he slows down his thrusts and looks down to where his cock is entering Techno's hole. He pulls out slowly and the way his hole flutters from the loss almost makes him cum on the spot. He then pushes back in with ease while Techno lets out a choked whine.

" God, you take me in so well. Such a slut for my cock," Dream laughs a little at the end of the sentence before suddenly thrusting into Techno at a relentless pace. Techno instantly cries out and one of his hands grab onto Dream's wrist. Techno pulls his wrists, pushing even harder on his neck and Dream can't believe he hasn't choked the prince enough. So he holds his neck as tight as he can and tears start to spill out of Techno's eyes while he stutters out pleads of 'Dream's' and 'Don't stop’s’.

" How does it feel getting fucked by a low class merchant? How will people look at you if they knew the Mighty Prince Techno is a slut for a merchant's cock." Techno coughs a bit and Dream loosens his grip just enough for the Prince to catch a breath. Techno's breathing is quick, but the way his cock is drooling and twitching he knows the prince is enjoying all of this.

" I'm your slut," Techno screams out just as Dream hits his prostate dead on. Dream laughs as he continues this abuse in his prostate and Techno instantly cums all over his chest. Dream barely registers it and thinks about pulling out before Techno's legs wrap around his back.

" Fill me up, I want to be yours," Techno stammers out and he cries out in overstimulation. Dream honestly doesn't believe it when he looks down and Techno's cock is still hard against his belly. But he keeps hitting his prostate as he finally removes his hand from his neck and once again wraps it around his cock. Techno's body twitches and his arms latch behind Dream's back, his nails digging into his back.

" Cum for me again and I'll fill you with my hot cum." Techno cries as he nods and keeps his nails in Dream's back. Dream keeps his pace and is honestly amazed at how well techno is taking all the simulation he's giving him. The prince just came and he's already hard again with his prostate and cock being abused. Dream leans down to kiss Techno and in this moment he feels as though Techno is much smaller than him. That he needs to be protected and taken care of. Dream wants to be the one to do that for him.

" I love you so much and I will love you forever," Dream whispers against his lips. Techno moans once more before he's cumming again, this time on his and Dream's chest. Dream gives a few more softer thrusts until he's cumming deep inside Techno while softly kissing his lips. Techno has tears falling from his eyes and Dream softly caresses his cheeks while they stay in a soft kiss. Techno is the first to pull away when he releases his legs from behind Dream's back and tears his nails out of it as well. He gives Dream a shy smile as Dream pulls out and lays besides Techno. They sit there for a moment, their breaths hot and heavy.

" Do you mean that," Techno asks. Dream has to think for a moment before he flicks Techno's forehead.

" Of course I mean it! I love you so much," Dream yells as he pulls Techno into his chest. Techno lets out a high pitched giggle which is a note Dream doesn't know Techno can hit. Dream wheezes back and they sit there holding each other.

" I love you too," Techno finally says and even though he's said it before, it feels even more special now. " We're going to need another shower."

" And the moments ruined," Dream exaggerates as he pulls away from Techno. The pinkette quickly pulls the blond back and holds his body tightly against his. Dream wheezes out once again, " I thought you said we need to take a shower?"

" I changed my mind. You're warm."

Dream rolls his eyes, but ends up pulling the covers over them and holding Techno close to his chest. They both fall asleep and for the first night in a while, Techno doesn't have a nightmare.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> As you know if you have any story ideas I'd love to hear them. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
